The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement, in particular inverters or uninterruptable power supplies, with a converter section including a converter unit, a central control unit and an input for the current to be converted and an output for the converted current and at least one circuit part which is connected before the input of the converter section or is connected after the output the converter section, wherein at least one external control unit can be connected to the circuit arrangement and that the central control unit is suitable and configured to receive control instructions of the external control unit.
From the translation of the European patent having the publication number DE 600 36 150 T2, a network of solar inverters is known which have an inverter section with an inverter unit and a microcomputer as the central control unit. The network has as external control units remote controls, which are connected to the microcomputer and are able to control the microcomputer. The remote control can also specifically operate a switch in a circuit part arranged on the input-side of a solar inverter.
The translation of the European patent having the publication number DE 600 36 150 T2 describes, how the solar inverters which are connected in parallel to the power grid, can be operated.
The operators of the transmission network or distribution network, into whose power grids electrical energy is fed, issue detailed instructions relating to the configuration of the grid connection for feeding electric energy from photovoltaic systems. Special regulations relating to safety are issued in particular for photovoltaic systems having a power rating of greater than 30 kW. For example, it must be ensured that the photovoltaic system can be disconnected from the power grid quickly and with the least effect on the power grid even in the event of only a partial failure, for example of the solar inverter. A similar problem may occur with uninterrupted power supplies.